Rufflout, how to start a relationship
by Hiccstridforever
Summary: Ruffnut wants to be with Snotlout but doesn't know what to do. She turns to Astrid for advice and to Hiccup to convey the news to Fishlegs, who has a huge crush on Ruff.
1. Chapter 1:conversations

**Disclaimer: I do not own how to train your dragon or any of its characters.**

**Please read and review as i would love to know what you guys think!**

**Chapter 1: Ruffnut's feelings**

(Astrid's POV)

"Come in."

Ruffnut had just showed up at my door and I had no idea why!

"Whats up Ruff?"

I asked trying not to sound suspicious. The only time the twins showed up was to pull a prank, I had no doubt Tuffnut was just around the corner ready to throw a bucket of water in my face.

"Astrid," she mumbled softly as we sat down on my bed. "I need your help."

"What with?" I wondered out loud.

"Well" she continued."Mum has been on my back, she is complaining that I am the only single lady left on Berk and she says it's about time I should start dating... but I don't know what to do."

"You don't know what to do about what?"

"My feelings."

Ruffnut stated plainly. Wow, I thought. Ruffnut has feelings when did that happen? This was the first time she had revealed this side of herself to anyone. To be honest I was honoured.

"Feelings about what exactly?" I was genuinely curious.

"Well I don't mind the fact that mum wants me to date as I want a boyfriend anyway but I am so confused. Snotlout and Fishlegs are both trying to win my affections but I can't choose because I have feelings for them both. What am I supposed to do?" She looked like she was on the verge of tears. "I like Fishlegs a lot but he is so smart and always saying things I don't understand and I feel stupid and useless when I am around him. But on the other hand I also like Snotlout a lot but he is well... Snotlout."

" I know what you mean," I said plainly.

Ruffnut started to talk again, "Why did you pick Hiccup?"

"Well..." My thoughts wondered off. "Even before he saved Berk, whenever I was near him I got butterflies, when he says my name I go weak at the knees, I want to be with him no matter what and I will..." I was cut off.

"Ok, we get the picture now shut up!" Ruff almost shouted at me. "But the thing is I don't feel that way about either of them. Well actually now that I think about it..."

"Go on." I ushered.

"I suppose I feel like that around Snotlout."

All I could think was well... Gross! But I knew that saying that aloud wouldn't help the situation.

"Well then, there is your answer!" I said proudly as if I had just solved the greatest mystery.

"But how, how do I tell him? And more importantly, how do I tell Fishlegs that I'm choosing Snotlout?"

These were actually very good questions which was surprising considering I was talking to Ruffnut, only problem was I only had an answer to one.

"Well telling Snot should be pretty easy next time he tries to win you over except his offer, simple, Fishlegs however May not be that easy and unfortunately I don't know how you would tell him although I have a feeling that the second you accept Snotlouts offer he will rub it in Fish's face anyway." Then it hit me.

"Actually you could ask Hiccup to deliver the news to Fish as they are close friends?" I just hoped that would work.

"You know what?" Ruff said "That may just work!"

She shouted her thanks as she ran out my front door and I had a feeling she was going to see hiccup.

I went to the kitchen and pulled out some bread and two smoked fish as I had a hunch that Hiccup would be over for dinner discussing what happened with Ruff there was no doubt he would want to know what we talked about and he would bug me until I told him.

**Authors notes: Hi, I know this chapter was short but it was setting up the story so they should get longer! i tried to stay in character I hope I did. Thanks again and don't forget to read and review :).**


	2. Chapter 2: can you do me a favour?

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own httyd.**

**Hi** **guys, ****I'm back with chapter 2! Hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to read and review. **

**Chapter 2: Can you do me a favour?**

(Hiccups POV)

I was busy in the forge when I heard fast footsteps behind me. I spun around to see who it was and I was surprised to see Ruffnut running up to the forge. What was she doing here? And where was Tuff?

"Hiccup!" She called out as she neared the forge.

Ruff was panting and I guessed she had been running for a while.

"What's wrong?"

She stopped to catch her breath.

"I-I just ran a-all the way from A-Astrid's house." Ruff said between pants.

"What were you doing there?"

I was curious. Why was Ruff at Astrid's house anyway?

"She was just helping me work some stuff out. But anyway can you um do a favour for me?"

Well this was...weird. In fact weird was an understatement.

"I suppose." I answered cautiously. I hoped this wouldn't backfire.

"So um,"she continued."Well you can ask Astrid what happened but can you please tell Fishlegs that I um I wanna be with Snotlout and um..."

Ok this was very weird. Fishlegs and Snotlout had both been trying to win Ruff's affections. Looks like Snotlout had succeeded.

"Wait so you want me to tell Fishlegs that you like Snotlout?"

"Yes! Thank you!" She said running out the door.

I scratched the back of my neck. This wasn't going to be easy. Fishlegs had told me how much he liked Ruff and she Prefers Snotlout. I hoped Fishlegs was going to be ok. But for now I was going to Astrid's house to see what this was all about.

xXx

I packed up the tools and wiped my hands on my apron. I slowly walked towards the door and hung my apron on the hook, as I left the forge I found Toothless sleeping just around the corner.

"Hey Bud, wanna give me a lift to Astrid's house?"

I climbed up onto Toothless's back and opened up the tail as we took of to the other side of the village. When we finally landed at Astrid's house I walked up the steps and was just about to knock on the door when it opened, I was greeted by Astrid.

"I had a feeling you would be here, come in."

Astrid moved to the side as I walked in. As I sat down she closed the door and headed over to the kitchen.

"Hungry?" She asked holding up a smoked fish and laying it on a plate.

"Yea actually. I haven't eaten since this morning."

I started to eat the fish Astrid had just handed me. She also sat down and began to eat her fish.

"so, what's all this with Ruff? She told me you would tell me what happened."

"Yea it's pretty complicated. She came to me today and she said she needed help. I asked what with and then she explained she liked Snotlout and didn't know how to tell Fish and some other stuff. So I just told her next time Snotlout tries to impress her accept his offer and that deals with Snot, and then I said maybe you could tell Fishlegs. Yea that's about it."

"Great, so you set me up for this?"

"Yea, sorry." Astrid looked away guiltily."It's just that you and Fish are close friends so I thought it would be better if he heard it from you."

"True, But I don't really want to be the one to tell him. He is going to be so angry. but I promised I would tell him so I guess I have to."

"Well I suppose I will go see him in the morning." I said standing up.

I walked over to where Astrid was sitting and bent down, kissing her on the tip of her nose. She smiled at me as stood back up.

"But for now I better get home. Thanks for the fish!" I shouted as I ran out the door.

It was a long, slow walk back to my house on the other side of the village because a certain Night Fury was no where to be found. As I walked I thought about how I was going to tell Fishlegs. He was going to be mad, that was for sure. But how was I going to bring this conversation up, did I beat around the bush or did I get straight to the point. I finally reached my house and went in the door.

**Hi guys, thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favorited you people are amazing! ^_^**

**This chapter was pretty short but I thought you would all want to get to the good parts. This was more of a joining chapter. Hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3: breaking the news

**Chapter 3: Breaking the news.**

**Hi! So this chapter Hiccup breaks the news to Fishlegs! let the chapter commence.**

(Hiccups POV)

I had just finished helping Gobber with his project in the forge when I saw Fishlegs walk past.

"Uh Gobber I really need to go do some stuff." I said keeping my eye on Fish.

"Alright, of you go lad. I've just about finished up here anyway."

Gobber spun around to face me but I was gone. I finally caught up to Fishlegs. He was just about to walk into his house when I called out to him.

"Fish wait up!"

"Oh hey Hiccup." He said cheerily. I had a feeling he wouldn't be so happy after this conversation.

"I really need to talk to you."

"Can it wait?I have to go feed Meatlug."

"No it can't wait it's important."

"Ok. But make it quick." He walked down his stairs and stood right I front of me.

"Ruffnut asked me to tell you something. Something important."

"Why couldn't she tell me herself?" Fish asked with a confused look on his face.

"She wanted me to tell you. She thinks it would be better for you to her the bad news from me because..."

I didn't get to finish my sentence as Fishlegs cut me off.

"Bad news?" He looked concerned.

"Yea. You know how you and Snotlout have been competing for Ruff's affections. Well she said she chooses...Snotlout."

"Oh."

He looked at the ground sadly and then spun around and headed back up his steps to his house. Fish was trying to hide how hurt he was. He opened the door and began to step inside when he looked at me, hurt in his eyes.

"Thanks for telling me Hiccup."

He slipped inside and closed the door. I stood there staring at the closed door when I suddenly heard Fishlegs scream out in frustration followed by a loud smash. Fishlegs was really upset. I had a feeling that I should give him some privacy. I slowly walked away and headed to Astrid's house.

I knocked on the Hofferson's door and it wasn't long until Astrid answered the door.

"Oh hey Hiccup." she said smiling.

She stepped aside and I walked in.

"I told Fish." I said as I sat down.

"How did he take it?"

"He seemed pretty upset. I heard him smash something."

"He smashed something! That's not like Fish." She said going into the kitchen and finishing her chores.

"I know."

We sat in silence for a few minutes until someone burst through the door. It was Astrid's mother.

"Astrid Honey!" She called out.

Astrid's mum looked around and then she spotted me.

"Oh I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"No nothing." Astrid answered.

"Ok dear, I just came to let you know that the Thorston girl is looking for you. She asked me where you were. She is in the arena so you should probably go see her."

Her mother disappeared out the door.

"I better go see her. I'll tell her you broke the news to Fish." She said as we both hoped up and left her house.

"See you later Hiccup."

"Bye."

I walked back home and sat at the table next to my father. He looked at me confused.

"What's on your mind son?"

"What do you mean?" I asked trying to play dumb.

"I know that look. What's on your mind?"

"Alright you got me. I'm just worried about Fishlegs. He's pretty upset."

"I heard."

"What? How?"

"Hiccup nothing happens in this village without me knowing about it. I already know about the Ruffnut situation. I heard something smash, went to see what it was an instead found Fishlegs. He told me all about it. Don't worry about it son, He'll be fine."

"Wish I could be that sure." I mumbled to myself.

The sun had set and I haven't even noticed. Stoick cooked some fish on the fire and we sat down and ate. It wasn't long after I had finished dinner that Toothless returned home.

"Hey bud." I said as he jumped in through the window of my room.

I got his basket of fish and sat on my bed as I watched him gobble them down one by one. I couldn't stop thinking about Fishlegs. I felt so bad. Why did I have to tell Fish. I just hoped he would be ok soon.

Toothless finished his fish and waddled over to me. He cooed and nudged my hand. I patted him gently and he walked over to his wood plank. He heated it up and laid down to sleep.

"I should probably do the same." I said to myself.

I laid down in my bed and pulled the blanket up. I slowly felt myself drift off to sleep. I would go see Fishlegs again in the morning to see if he was alright. But for now I needed to sleep.

**This chapter was a bit short but there was nothing else I could really add to it haha. But the next chapter Ruff will accept Snotlouts flirting! Write in a review what you think, should there be some Snotlout-Fishlegs conflict?**


	4. Chapter 4: Fights

**Your wish is my command, I asked if you wanted Fishlegs-Snotlout conflict and you said yes! So here it is.**

**Chapter 4: Fights.**

(Hiccups POV)

I walked out the door and headed for the Ingerman household. When I finally reached the house I knocked on the door. No answer.

"Fishlegs are you there?"

No answer. He must have left already. We had a lesson in the arena today, he was probably there. I walked to the arena and was greeted by my fellow dragon riders And I was relieved to see Fish there to.

"Good morning class,how are we today?"

Nobody answered.

"Ok then, well Astrid is going to be in charge of todays exercise."

Astrid walked up to the board and everyone groaned. Astrid ignored them and began to explain the activity.

"We will all stick together for this exercise. We are all going to go into the forest and survive the night WITHOUT dragons. We need to know how to incase we get separated. And to make sure nobody cheats by getting help from their dragon, we are locking the dragons in here."

"Well this is going to be fun." Snotlout mumbled sarcastically.

The sun started to set so we locked the dragons in the arena and headed for the forest. We got as far from the village as possible and started setting up a camp.

"Alright, Fish you go get some large sticks to build shelter and Tuff you go get vines and leaves. Ruff, Astrid and Snotlout keep on the look out around this area for anything we can hunt. I'll build a fire."

Fish and Tuff headed off and Astrid, Snotlout, Ruff and I stayed where we were setting up camp. Ruffnut and Astrid sat down on the floor, Ruffnut watched me work on the fire while Astrid grabbed a stick and her knife and began to sharpen the stick into a spear. It was now dark and getting cold and I still hadn't started the fire yet. Ruffnut started shivering.

"Ruff, if your cold, I am right here." Snotlout said putting his arms out to her and making a pucker face.

"Yes, I am cold."

Snotlout had a look of shock on his face.

"Ok" He said.

He cautiously walked over to her. It was as if he thought it was a trap, that he would get over there and be punched. I watched as Snotlout sat down beside her and carefully put his arm around her shoulder. Ruffnut snuggled into him and as she did a smile spread across Snotlouts face. I laughed and shook my head. I finally got the fire started and Astrid shuffled over and sat next to me. We were both warmed by the fire.

Thats when Fish and Tuff returned. Tuffnit put all the vines and leaves he gathered down and sat beside us at the fire, not even paying attention to the fact his sister was snuggled up to Snotlout. Fishlegs however did care that Ruff was snuggled up to Snotlout.

xXx

That morning we all woke up and started packing our things. there was one thing that was really odd, Fishlegs and Snotlout were missing. I walked to where the campfire was and just as I got there I heard a loud crack. Snotlout was laying on the floor with Fish standing I front of him with his hand in a fist. Did Fish just punch Snotlout? Snotlout got up, still holding his nose, and swung at Fish, hitting him squarely in the stomach. Fishlegs stood there and gave Snotlout the death stare.

"WHAT THE HEL WAS THAT FOR?" Snotlout shouted.

"SHE PICKED YOU OVER ME SNOTLOUT! SHE PICKED YOU! The girl I love picked you." Fishlegs covered his red teary face and ran in the general direction of the village.

Poor Fish. Snotlout spun around and realised I was there. He took his hand of his nose and instantly blood started to run down his face.

"We will take you to the healer when we get back." I said plainly shrugging my shoulders.

"Don't you dare tell anyone Fishlegs did this to me." He threatened.

"Don't worry cuz," I winked." I won't."

We went back to where everybody else was. They just looked and didn't even ask about the nose.

"Where is Legs?" Astrid asked as she walked up to me.

"He went back to the village."

"Why?" She asked confused.

"I'll tell you later."

Once we packed up our things we headed back to the village and got our dragons. Meatlug was already gone. Snotlout headed off to the healer and Astrid and I stayed with Ruffnut.

"What happened?" Ruff asked.

"Fish is pretty upset that you and Snotlout are a thing now So he punched Lout in the nose. You are an official thing now right?"

It had never been officially said. Astrid just stood there quietly and listened to the conversation.

"I don't know," Ruff said."Last night we just went to bed after he kept me warm, we haven't actually spoken about it yet to actually say we are dating. I'll have to talk to him today. Anyway I have to go."

Ruffnut walked away to do what ever she needed to do.

Astrid and I walked off to the cliff, we were going on a flight with our dragons. As we walked I thought about how Snotlout would react to the fact that he officially had a girlfreind!


	5. Chapter 5: it's official

**Snotlout goes to Hiccup for advice lol. Looks like hiccups the little love expert *wink wink*. Also I forgot to mention that the gang are HTTYD 2 age in this fanfic.**

**Chapter 5: It's official.**

(Hiccup's POV)

I was busy in the forge. It was really early in the morning and I thought I was the only one up in the village, I was wrong. There was a knock at the forge door. It was Snotlout. I couldn't help but laugh a little when I saw his bruised nose. Especially seeings as I new Fish caused that.

"Hi Hiccup um...this is awkward...I was wondering if you could give me some advice with Ruffnut?"

"Yea sure." I said wiping my dirty hands on a rag.

"How do I... how did you ask Astrid to you know...Be your Girlfriend?"

"Well isn't she already?"

"I haven't spoken to her since the camp fire incident in the forest. Do you think she is my girlfriend already? Don't I have to ask her to be?"

"Well yea you should ask. I actually spoke to Ruffnut yesterday. I asked if you two were official and she said she hadn't spoken to you, but she wanted to be your girlfriend so you should just ask. Don't be nervous she will definitely say yes."

"Ok thanks, gees never thought I would come to my fishbone cousin for girl advice. This is all so weird. I've never had a girlfriend I don't even know what to do."

"Thanks for the compliment Snotlout." I stated sarcastically.

Before I could say anything else Snotlout ran out of the forge in the direction of the Thorston house. I finished up in the forge and headed outside.

I walked towards Astrid's house.

"Astrid are you home?"

"Yea coming!"

Astrid came out the door.

"Whats up?"

"Snotlout is going to talk to Ruff. I want to go see what happens, Do you want to come?"

"Yea sure."

We headed towards the Thorston house and on the way we bumped into Tuffnut.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Snotlout is at my house and he told me to get lost so I'm going to go find something destructive to do."

"Ok then."

Tuff walked away without saying another word. We continued on our way and finally made it to where Ruff and Lout were standing. We decide to watch from a distance as we didn't want to interrupt. We listened in to the conversation, peeking around a house to see what went on.

"So w-would you like to b-b-be my g-girl..." We heard Snotlout choke on the last word.

"Girlfriend?" He continued.

Ruffnut didn't answer but we were shocked at what happened next. She lent in and grabbed Snotlout's shoulders pulling him in close to her. All of a sudden their lips met in a passionate kiss! At first Lout had a look of shock on his face but he soon closed his eyes, lent in and wrapped his arms around Ruff's waist.

Astrid and I simultaneously stepped back and turned to each other, staring.

"Did that really just happen?" Astrid asked confused.

"Um I think so."

"Wow that was quick."

"We should give them some privacy." I reasoned.

"Probably."

We both backed away quietly

xXx

It was soon time for dinner at the great hall. Astrid and I headed there together. We joined Tuff and Fish at the usual table. We all had our chicken that was served in the great hall tonight.

Astrid obviously couldn't help herself.

"Ruff and Snotlout kissed! There together now!" She said out loud.

Astrid quickly slapped a hand over her mouth.

"WHAT!" Yelled Tuff.

"I'm going to Punch that ass in the face. NOBODY kisses my sister!"

"Tuff calm down. Snotlout didn't kiss her, she kissed him." I said trying to calm him down.

"Oh."

Thats when Snotlout and Ruffnut walked in hand in hand. Fish responded by getting up and leaving the great hall. Ruff sat down. Snotlout went and grabbed two plates of chicken and placed them on the table. He then went and got Ruff and himself a glass of mead. only then did he return to the table.

Who knew Snotlout would become such a gentleman once he got a girlfriend and who knew Tuff would be such a protective brother once his siter got a boyfriend. I couldn't help but laugh when I noticed Tuffnut giving Lout the death stare.

Several times throughout the night we saw Lout secretly kiss Ruff when they thought no one was looking. It was nice sewing them so happy together but really weird at the same time. I mean since when does Snotlout have a soft side?

We all headed home.I nudged Astrid in the shoulder and pointed to the Thorston house that was not far from the great hall. We stopped and watched. Snotlout and Ruff stood hand in hand outside the door.

Tuffnut had already gone inside so they took their chance. Snotlout pulled Ruff close and they shared a passionate kiss, the second make out session since they had become official since this afternoon.

When they finally broke apart we watched Ruff casually walk inside her house closing the door, that's when Snotlout looked around. He thought no one was watching, he skipped away happily in a very un-viking like manner. I cracked up laughing, as did Astrid.

When I finally made it home I went straight to bed.


	6. Chapter 6: run away

**Hi guys I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. I've been so so so busy (Mostly playing school of dragons haha) and I was sick as well and didn't feel like writing which I suppose is good because wheN I'm sick I can be VERY un-inspiring Lol. **

**So here it is chapter 6.**

**p.s one of the reviews gave me an idea, thank you Lakota 1172.**

**Chapter 6: Ru****n away**

It had been a few weeks since Ruff and Lout had become a thing and we had seen Fishlegs less and less over those weeks. Astrid and I were really the only ones who ever saw him. Fishlegs would come see me, Astrid saw him because we were almost always together. However we never saw him when the twins or Snotlout were around and I am pretty sure everyone knows why.

I was at home eating breakfast when Astrid came charging in.

"Hiccup! Fishlegs mother is in the middle of the plaza crying. She says Fishlegs didn't come home and no one can find him anywhere! We have to go find him."

"Is Meatlug gone?" I asked getting up and heading out the door with her.

"I think so."

"Great. That means he could have flown anywhere."

"looks like were detectives again huh?" Astrid said nudging me in the arm and laughing.

I thought back to the time a group of smothering smoke breaths stole the towns metal and Astrid and I had been trying to work out what happened.

"Do you remember when the screaming death was destroying islands and Fishlegs took us to that island? You know the one that is his favourite."

"Yea but that island got destroyed remember?"

"Well where else would he go?.

"I'm not sure."

We made it to the village center.

"Don't worry Mrs. Ingerman, we will find him."

"Thank you lad."

Astrid and I took to the air on our dragons. As we started to fly off I heard my dad call out be safe.

"Where first Hiccup?"

"Well we will head to every island that we know of. We are bound to find him somewhere."

xXx

It started getting dark and we headed back to Berk, without Fish. As we landed in the village Center everybody swarmed towards us. Particularly his mother.

"Did ye find him?"

"No not yet, however there are three more islands to search." I gave her a reassuring smile.

Astrid dismounted Stormfly and I got off Toothless. We walked together towards Astrid's house. When we reached the door Ruffnut came running towards us.

"Did you find him!?"

"Why are you asking?" Astrid asked confused.

"Just because I chose Snotlout doesn't mean I don't still have feelings for him."

"Well no not yet, but we have three more places we think he could be." I intervened.

"Let me know, ok."

"Sure thing."

Ruffnut ran off

"Alright I'll meet you here early tomorrow morning, we will start searching early."

"Ok."

I Kissed her on the lips and watched her walk into her house. Once she was inside I headed for my own home.

**So this chapter is much smaller then I usually do, much much smaller. but they will get big again! So anyway no rufflout this chapter but it's coming don****t worry. Oh and once again so so so sorry that it has been this long since I've updated.**


End file.
